


Крепкий, чёрный, горячий

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2019 [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Slash, Story within a Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Как бы ни были ужасны чужие истории, у тебя есть своя собственная, тебе её и творить.





	Крепкий, чёрный, горячий

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youknownothingfrankcastle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknownothingfrankcastle/gifts).

> графическая жестокость, AU по умолчанию, OOC вероятен

Большой парень назвался Дэнни и ходил на собрания как все: поначалу всё больше молча слушал, потом, будто вместо рассказа о себе, начал помогать с залом и мелкими делами. Иногда приносил кофе в большом термосе, иногда — чёрный чай, ничуть не менее крепкий, чем кофе. Вместе со всеми молчал, вместе со всеми говорил «держись, брат»... Но Кёртис не обманывался — Дэнни ходил не за поддержкой и не за утешением. Этот взгляд Кёртис узнал бы в любом окружении и на любом лице: Дэнни сидел в засаде.  
  
Ребятам он явно был незнаком, на фото Билли реакции не последовало, а Фрэнк только пожал плечами, когда Кёртис описал ему новичка. Но даже если Дэнни и впрямь сидел в засаде на Фрэнка, это не стало бы поводом отказать ему в помощи. То, что Дэнни не рассказывал о своих потерях, не означало, что их не было: так не сочувствуют, если не знают на собственной шкуре, каково это — терять близких. И себя. Так что пока Дэнни ждал неизвестно чего, Кёртис ждал, пока тот хоть немного раскроется. Рано или поздно говорить начинают все.  
  
— О, сегодня чай!  
  
Кёртис с таким энтузиазмом подставляет кружку, будто чай Дэнни приносит раз в месяц.  
  
— Как обычно, чёрный, крепкий и горячий.  
  
— И сладкий.  
  
— Не вздумай! — уже привычно ужасается Дэнни, перехватывая его руку. — Мне сегодня совершенно не к месту перепал трюфельный торт, ужасно сладкий и ужасно большой, так что я намерен скормить его твоим вечно голодным бойцам и тебе.  
  
Он отходит от стола, и Кёртис видит: торт и впрямь огромный.  
  
Вот только аппетита ни у кого под конец встречи не остаётся. Потому что Пит наконец-то заговорил.  
  
Пит был с ними почти год. В двенадцать раз дольше, чем в армии. Минимальная пенсия, да и то — только пока не найдёт работу, потому что никаких физических повреждений, один только нервный тик. А что говорить не может — симулянтов много, всем не наплатишься.  
  
Голос у Пита ещё хриплый, прерывистый. И он подолгу обдумывает каждую фразу, будто вспоминает. Не слова — как произносить звуки.  
  
— Капитан дёрнул. Я чуть голову не расшиб. Хоть и каска. Только рот открыл, снова рвануло. Закрыл — упал сапог. Прямо на колени. Я снимаю, а там нога. Алекса нога.  
  
У кого-то взгляд понимающий, у кого-то сочувствующий, но когда Пит продолжает, передёргивает всех.  
  
— Это на третий день было. Капитан… Вытащил тогда.  
  
Пит рассказывает, медленно, чётко, рваными фразами. Про засады, про обстрелы. Про деревни, где дети забавы ради стреляют друг другу под ноги. Про ловушки, после которых по мешкам примерно поровну раскладывают мешанину из кусков конечностей, ошмётков кишок, осколков костей и удивительно целых и блестящих зубов. Про капитана, опытного и сильного, который приглядывал за салагами. Особенно за Питом.  
  
К началу второго часа, кажется, уже каждый в комнате знает, куда повернёт история.  
  
И каждый ошибается.  
  
— Его взяли вместе с нами. Надо было не ходить. Он говорил не ходить. Нас обменяли назавтра, а его — нет.  
  
Пита трясёт, но он вцепляется в стул так, что белеют костяшки, и продолжает:  
  
— Мы подобрали его через неделю. Меня до сих пор мучит вопрос: где они нашли дерево?  
  
Сажать на кол — обычная казнь для предателей, военных и гомосексуалистов. Но в некоторых странах единственный вид древесины — это саксаул, поэтому зачастую вместо кольев используют доски от старых кузовов, антенны, а то и просто заточенный кусок арматуры. Капитану Пита, можно сказать, повезло.  
  
— Он был в такой позе, будто хотел что-то сказать. Только языка не было. И пальцев. Уши были, хотя остальным они уши срезали. Мы несли его вместе с деревом. Док сказал не снимать.  
  
Живое воображение всегда было Кёртису как наказание. Под резкий хрип Пита он не видит перед глазами картинку разодранной промежности с торчащим из неё загаженным и окровавленным стволом, нет. Он чувствует, как по позвоночнику, где-то в районе поясницы, скребёт остриё заточенного деревца. Чувствует острую боль между ног, тупую — в животе и онемение ниже бёдер. Чувствует, как натянуты под запёкшейся сукровицей губы, чувствует распухший корень языка, мешающий дышать ртом. Дышать через сломанный нос — не выходит.  
  
Резкий ментоловый запах выдирает из кошмара. Посеревший Дэнни чуть подрагивающими руками разливает всем крепкий горячий чай из термоса, Мик щедро капает в чашки своё рецептурное успокоительное. Надо будет раздобыть ему новый пузырёк.  
  
Когда все расходятся, Дэнни очень долго задумчиво глядит на нетронутый торт. Так долго, что Кёртис, не дождавшись, пока уйдёт и он, начинает переодеваться к ночной смене.  
  
— Когда-то у меня был достаточно большой холодильник под эту штуку, — будто рассуждая вслух, произносит Дэнни. — Тогда меня звали Люк, — добавляет он, поворачиваясь.  
  
Кёртис кивает, показывая, что слушает, аккуратно убирает в пакет снятую майку и подцепляет со спинки стула влажное полотенце — обтереться. На нормальный душ у него уже нет времени, хотя смыть с себя чужую память хочется просто невыносимо. И похоже, сегодня ему предстоит ещё одна чужая история.  
  
— Ты, наверное, уже и сам понял, — продолжает меж тем Дэнни… Или Люк, — я не был в армии. Приятель подставил, и я сел. Вместо свадьбы. Впрочем, меня бы и не взяли тогда. А после уже сам не пошёл. Зато женился — она дождалась.  
  
Свежая майка пахнет ментолом, и на Кёртиса снова накатывает, но кошмар растворяется, не успев оформиться.  
  
— Этот парень, Пит, я так понял, он до сих пор ходит к своему капитану. Вывозит гулять. Меняет подгузники, если тот обгадится. Я сначала подумал, ну что за жертвенность, а потом… — Дэнни… Люк… вздыхает. — Мне-то уже не к кому ходить. И даже за её смерть отомстил не я.  
  
Кёртис замирает в рубашкой в руках. Значит, всё-таки к Фрэнку. Только не за его головой, а чтобы сказать спасибо. Хотя — кто знает, может, и за головой, если считает, что Фрэнк украл у него месть.  
  
— Я думал, что после Ривы больше никогда не влюблюсь. — Люк снова говорит с тортом, и Кёртис решает, что рубашка сама себя не наденет. — Были женщины, но без обязательств. Просто хороший секс. Потом была Джесс… Но это… сложно. С Джесс вообще не бывает легко.  
  
Все Джесс в жизни Кёртиса тоже были теми ещё штучками, и он согласно хмыкает.  
  
— Я, наверное, попробую отнести его обратно, — внезапно меняет тему Люк. — Или отдам ребятам у моста. Или в столовую, хотя у них тоже нет достаточно большого холодильника. Но, может, волонтёры домой отнесут — у них же тоже семьи.  
  
Он принимается складывать торт обратно в коробку, будто аккуратно пересобирая мозаику на клей. Кёртис зачем-то подходит помочь, вместо того чтобы застегнуть манжеты.  
  
— Пока что твоя история звучит так, будто тебе уже совершенно незачем ходить в группу, — аккуратно возвращает он разговор к нужной теме. — Или это не вся история?  
  
— Ну, я довольно крепкий парень. Ты прав: это далеко не вся история, да и группа мне не особо нужна. Но я втянулся. — Люк хмыкает. — Очень уж нравится понимать, как хорошо, что у меня нет всех этих проблем. Вообще — есть, но не такие. Понимаешь?  
  
Кёртис понимает, но…   
  
— Но зачем ты вообще начал ходить? — Вопрос срывается быстрее, чем он успевает подумать, как это может прозвучать.  
  
К тому времени как Люк всё же отвечает, на подносе остаётся последний неубранный кусок торта.  
  
— Хотел узнать, есть ли у тебя кто-то. И любишь ли ты крепкий чёрный кофе. И прости, что соврал про имя.  
  
На губах Люка смущённая и при этом очень похабная улыбка. Нда. Вот и разучился замечать очевидное, думает Кёртис и мысленно прощается с репутацией, потому что ни на какую работу он сегодня точно уже не попадёт.  
  
— Люблю. Горячий, крепкий и сладкий.  
  
Люк, не сводя в него взгляда, пальцем зачерпывает из куска торта трюфельную прослойку и тянет в рот.


End file.
